Bubble Man/Archie Comics
'' '' This article is about Bubble Man in the Archie Comics. '' History The Return of Doctor Wily Bubble Man first appears in Archie Comics' [[Mega Man (Archie Comics)|''Mega Man]] in issue #8, where he is built by Wily. In issue #9 he is the second of Dr. Wily's Robot Masters Mega Man has to fight. He becomes angry at the Blue Bomber for destroying the waste-management robots around his area that were weaponized to fight him. Feeling mocked, Bubble Man declares that he wait and prepare to destroy him. At that moment, Mega Man appears and asks Bubble Man if he's seen a dangerous Robot Master. Angered even more, Bubble Man shoots a Bubble Lead at him. Mega Man reacts by shooting a Leaf Shield at Bubble Man, destroying the aquatic Robot Master by slicing him to pieces. Spiritus Ex Machina/Breaking Point/Worlds Collide Later, Bubble Man and the rest of Wily's Robot Masters were reconstructed by Ra Moon in the Lanfront Ruins. They subsequently worked under both Wily and Dr. Eggman during the Worlds Collide crossover event, in which they were pitted against not only Mega Man and his allies but also a team of heroes from another universe led by Sonic the Hedgehog. Bubble Man served as part of a large army of time-cloned Robot Masters, but was restored to his proper place in time after Mega Man undid the effects of the doctors' Genesis Wave. Thanks to Ra Moon's role in his rebirth, he was immune as the evil alien computer spread its EMP field across the planet. Unbeknownst to him and his brothers, Dr. Wily had been betrayed by the computer, who sought to dominate the Earth. Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon Bubble Man, alongside Heat Man, Flash Man, and Metal Man confronted the Blue Bomber alongside Guts Man, Cut Man, Bomb Man, and Rush. During the ensuing confrontation between the two factions of the Robot Masters, Bubble Man, while pouncing on Bomb Man and taunting them, almost let slip that they were actually serving Ra Moon instead of Wily, which resulted in Metal Man throwing one of his Metal Blades inches from Bubble Man as a subtle yet strict warning that he not tell them anything. After Mega Man copied Metal Man's powers under Bomb Man's suggestion, Mega Man disabled Bubble Man's Bubble Lead ability by cutting his tank, and then copied Bubble Man after Guts Man, on Mega Man's orders, punched him towards Mega Man. Later Bubble Man and the rest of the first line of Wily Robot Masters decide to team up with Mega Man, joining up together to fight Ra Moon and the second line of robot masters who are under his control. During the fight Bubble Man and his brothers' immunity to the electromagnetic wave of Ra Moon is taken away and they are shut down, but are reactivated after the supercomputer's defeat. Redemption/Legends of the Blue Bomber Wily's first line of Robot Masters-Bubble Man included-soon departed to begin work on their master's new fortress while the new line of Masters-together with Break Man-set out to capture and recruit Shadow Man. Following the success of this mission, all of Wily's Robot Masters completed his base; the new line of Masters was subsequently dispatched to steal the Energy Elements from Gamma, Dr. Light's latest creation. Bubble Man and his brothers were then ordered to hand over their Integrated circuits and weapon data to Break Man for use in the Doc Robot, something they all protested but eventually submitted to. The Ultimate Betrayal As a result, their personalities were all evident in the Doc Robot, with Bubble Man proving surprisingly aggressive and willing to turn the Bubble Lead against Roll despite Wood Man's apparent objections. After destroying Light Labs, the Doc Robot returned to Wily Castle, where Bubble Man's body and those of his brothers were placed in capsules by Break Man. Doc Robot later reported Mega Man's arrival to Wily and watched with him as Mega Man and Break Man did battle, with Bubble Man's voice admiring Proto Man's jumping ability before the gestalt was sent to prepare for Mega Man's intrusion if he defeated Break Man. The combined personalities of the eight Robot Masters proved too much for the Doc Robot in a real battle, and it overloaded and was destroyed by Mega Man. Prisoners of War/Worlds Unite Bubble Man and his brethren were later revived by Dr. Light and his robots, and Bubble Man was quickly targeted by Snake Man. Bubble Man is initially hesitant to accept the offer of a new purpose, but quickly comes around when Roll assures him that he would be well-respected as an ecosystem manager, due to his amphibious nature making him highly suited to the job. Sadly, eight of his brothers chose to be deactivated rather than accept reprogramming. Bubble Man and his remaining brothers were soon called upon by Dr. Light to take on Sonic Man, who had defeated their noncombatant model predecessors. Sadly, they too failed to stop Sonic Man from activating a Unity Engine on Sigma-1's orders, which fused their world with that of the Freedom Fighters. Brought face-to-face with Antoine D'Coolette, Bubble Man panicked and called for an attack but was calmed by Break Man, who suggested that they shouldn't provoke the new arrivals. The two teams soon formed an alliance, and were joined by the cured Sonic, Mega Man, the Maverick Hunters, and Team Sticks in boarding the Sky Patrol to seek out and challenge Sigma. The group soon engaged an army of Mechaniloids above the Lost Hex, but the robots were then taken control of by the Deadly Six. Bubble Man and his comrades were thus forced to attack their new allies, until they were freed by the Egg-Wily Uppity Robot Scrambler Cannon. They had little time to celebrate, however, as an army of Mavericks descended upon them, with Rainy Turtloid grabbing Bubble Man and forcing Flash Man and Bunnie Rabbot to come to his rescue. Fortunately, many of the Mavericks scattered to other worlds at Sigma's order, and the remainder were defeated by the arrival of several heroes from Street Fighter. This allowed the heroes to prepare to pursue the remainder of their foes to the various worlds they sought to conquer. Short Circuits Bubble Man appears in the Short Circuits strip for Issue 21, where he makes a halting resolution to be more assertive. Category:Archie Comics characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Wily Numbers